Dos amores 2: la familia
by Miyano B. Ritsune
Summary: pasaron 8 años en que la organisacion fue derrotada, Shinichi, Shiho, Ran y Shun tienen ya 26 años Shinichi y Shun son lo mismo trabajndo en detective, Shiho en cientifico y Ran actriz sus vidas ya son normales... o es lo que ellos creen.Lean el primero
1. Reunion de parejas

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 1: REUNION DE PAREJAS**

Pasaron 6 años desde que la organización fue destruida y Shinichi y Shiho fueron novios al igual que Shun y Ran, Shinichi y Ran vivieron en sus casas normales, Shiho se quedo en la casa de Hakase y Shun vive en un apartamento sus vidas son normales y sin preocupaciones sus trabajos eran normales aun que Shinichi y Shun resolviendo casos, Shiho trabaja como científica y Ran como actriz.

Un día Shinichi y Shiho estaban paseando por la cuidad de Tokio nada más para comprar y comer ya que es su aniversario, fueron al muelle donde ellos estaban cuando era día de San Valentín este lugar le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Shiho, ya que ellos estaban en un parque para su sorpresa vieron a la otra pareja Shun y Ran que también es su aniversario

"vaya vaya no espera verte Kudo"

"lo mismo digo Miyano"

"ehh Ran ahorita vengo tengo que discutir con Kudo vale"

"si Shun" después de que dijo esto Shun le dio un breve beso en los labios

"ven Kudo"

"si ya voy" dijo con hueva sin saber de lo que le va a decir "Shiho ahorita vengo también no me tardo" dijo también dándole un breve beso en los labios

"está bien" dicho esto ellos se retiraron en un lugar para que no los oigan

"oye Shiho ¿cómo va tu relación con Shinichi?"Pregunto Ran

"muy bien y ¿usted?"

"también" dijo con una sonrisa

"sabes Ran he tenido un sueño y quiero que sea realidad"

"y que es Shiho"

Ella dio una sonrisa diciendo "proponiéndome matrimonio"

"qué bonito Shiho" dijo Ran con una sonrisa y Shiho también sonrió

"aun que espero que sea realidad ese sueño"

"no te preocupes Shiho si se podrá ser realidad creerme"

"eso espero"dijo mirando el cielo imaginándose la cara de Shinichi "aunque tu tambien quiere que mi hermano le propone tambien matrimonio"

"si también eso espero" dijo Ran también viendo el cielo imaginándose la cara de Shun

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento que sea corta, la discusión de Shinichi y Shun lo verán en el siguiente episodio


	2. Invitacion y una llamada

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 2: UNA CITA Y UNA LLAMADA**

_Residencia Kudo_

Shinichi estaba nervioso después de lo que paso y le dijo el

_Flashback_

"_y como te va Kudo"_

"_de relación bien ¿y tu?"_

"_lo mismo"_

"_oye tengo una idea"_

"_y que es Kudo"_

"_no se si tu quieres decirle a Ran pero yo si le voy a decir a Shiho" dijo con una sonrisa_

"_ya dijo Kudo que es"_

"_le propondré matrimonio"_

"_bien pensado Kudo"_

"_tu también pídele a Ran"_

"_me leíste la mente Kudo" dijo Shun con una sonrisa_

_Fin del flashback_

Ya era la hora de pedírselo y llamo a Shiho

_Residencia Agasa (casa de Shiho también)_

Shiho estaba leyendo una revista, ella escucho el teléfono y contesto

"hola"

"hola Shiho"

"a hola Shinichi ¿Qué pasa?"

"me preguntaba si estas libre esta noche"

"si ¿Por qué?"

"es que… bueno si podías salir conmigo en un restaurante"

"si claro"

"vale voy por ti"

"si" y colgó

Shiho se preparaba para la cita que tenia con Shinichi (al igual Shinichi)

_Residencia Kudo_

Shinichi ya estaba preparando tenía todo para esta noche en el restaurante

_En la calle_

Shinichi ya estaba y toco el timbre y salió Shiho con un una blusa blanca y con una falda ella se veía hermosa, Shinichi se quedo de boca abierta al ver Shiho vestida, Shinichi su vestimenta es de una chamarra, un pantalón, ambos se echaron perfume

"lista" dijo Shinichi

"claro" dijo ella con una sonrisa

_En el restaurante_

Ya estaban en sus asientos

"buenas tardes ¿Qué van a pedir?"

"un café con un pan por favor" dijo Shinichi

"igual que el" dijo Shiho

Empesaron a comer pero no estaban platicando, ya que ellos terminaron Shinichi pidió la cuenta

"solo es eso" dijo Shiho con tristeza

"puedo preguntarte una cosa" dijo Shinichi

"si"

El se levanto metió su mano en un bolsillo, después el se arrodillo diciendo

"Shiho te quieres casar conmigo"

Shiho muy impresionada de esto _mi sueño se hiso realidad _pensó y después sonrio

"claro Shinichi" dicho esto se arrodillo para besarlo

Shinichi le puso el anillo en el dedo anular y se retiraron del restaurante y llegaron a sus casas

"buenas noches" dijo Shinichi

"buenas noches"

_En la residencia Kudo_

Shinichi esta feliz por lo que paso y su teléfono sono

"hola

"ya se lo dijiste Kudo

"ya Miyano y tu?"

"ya"

"bien solo hay que esperar"

"vale nos vemos"

"adiós

_En la residencia Agasa (Shiho)_

Shiho está muy feliz y de que su sueño se cumplió pensando cómo va ser su boda y fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono

"hola"

"¡Shiho, Shiho!" es Ran

"que viene tanta emoción Ran ¿Qué paso?"

"no podras imaginártelo pero Shun me propuso matrimonio"

"que bien Ran también Shinichi me propuso matrimonio"

" que bien Shiho tu sueño se cumplió"

"vaya coincidencia verdad"

"de que hablas"

"de que fue el mismo dia que Shinichi me propuso matrimonio y mi hermano te propuso matrimonio a ti Ran"

"tienes razón pero no importa verdad"

"tienes razón"

"bueno me voy Shiho que descanses"

"igual tu Ran" y colgó

Shiho se fue a dormir que lo espera un gran futuro

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **


	3. antes de la fecha

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 3: ANTES DE LA FECHA**

Faltaban 5 días de que ya sea la boda Shinichi llamo a sus papas, Hattori y Kazuha para que vinieran a Tokyo para la boda, Shiho fue al supermercado para comprar su ropa de novia empezó a buscar y logro encontrar uno hermoso y ella le ayudaba también a Ran para la Boda de ella

Ya esta todo listo para la Boda de Shiho y Shinichi, la de Ran y Shun solo faltan 6 dias, Shinichi va usar el traje de novio de su papa Yusaku y les dejo vivir ellos dos en la casa Kudo cuando ellos dos se casen, Shun comprara una casa para Ran y el cuándo ya es su boda

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento que sea corto jejeje el siguiente episodio ya será su boda y el otro una sopresa


	4. Las dos bodas

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 4: LAS DOS BODAS**

Es la hora, todos están en la iglesia Ran, Shun, Hattori, Kazuha, Yusaku, Yukiko, Sonoko, Kaito, Aoko y otros amigos viendo a Shinichi esperando a Shiho, ella llego con su hermoso vestido de novia y estaba acompañada de Agasa, el dejo a Shiho con su pareja y se fue a sentar, pasaron como 7 o 6 minutos mientras hablaba el padre y dijo

"Shinichi Kudo acepta a Shiho Miyano como su esposa

"acepto

"y usted Shiho Miyano acepta a Shinichi Kudo como su esposo"

"acepto"

"entonces les declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia"

Shinichi le dio un tierno beso a Shiho y empezaron a salir de la iglesia ya que llegaron a su auto (jeje es que el compro un auto jeje) y fueron a su casa ya que ahí van a festejar por la boda , Hattori empeso hablar con Shinichi

"vaya por fin veo que te cases Kudo" dijo Hattori

"y tú que pasa ¿no le vas a prponer matrimonio a Kazuha?" dijo Shinichi y Hattori se sonrojo

"bueno es que aun no sé cuando"

"mmmmmmm pues en su cumpleaños"

"buena idea Kudo todos verán eso ¡crees que voy a hacer eso!"

"no me digas que te da vergüenza"

"bingo "

"está bien solo dile que salga por un momento y ya"

"prefiero que lo vean sus invitados"

Mientras llego Kaito

"vaya Kudo por fin"

"y tu ya le propusiste matrimonio a Aoko"

"ya solo hay que esperar"

"felicidades"

"gracias Kudo y tu Hattori aun no pudiste"

"no quiero repetir el tema gracias" dijo Hattori frunciendo un ceño

"ya le hablaste de esto Kudo"

"ya y se cuando va ser la fecha"

"o haber dime"

Shinichi le susurro en el oído

"a entonces invítanos Hattori quiero ver eso"

"ni hablar"

"oye pero es de Kazuha no de Hattori" dijo Shinichi

"tienes razón así que ella decidirá"

"por favor no lo vayan a grabar"

"para que lo grabaremos díselo a sus papas de Kazuha"

"y tambien los mios pero por favor no lo manden por el mundo" dijo Hattori rogando

"vale Hattori es una promesa" dijo Shinichi

Después se reunió Shun

"vaya vaya así que este año va ser de bodas" dijo Shun

"de que hablas Miyano"

"no es obvio kuroba mañana va ser mi boda con Ran después sigues tu con Nakamori (el apellido de Aoko) y termina Hattori con Toyama (apellido de Kazuha)

"Así que escuchaste nuestra conversación Miyano" dijo Shinichi

"si no lo hubiera escuchado no hablaría de esto Kudo"

"tienes razón jeje"

"y donde va ser el lugar"

"de que" pregunto Hattori

"no te hagas el tonto conmigo Hattori donde le propondrás matrimonio a Toyama"

"en la casa de Kazuha y la fecha es en su cumpleaños" dijo Shinichi

"porque le dices Kudo"

"el también forma parte"

"¿Por qué?"

"es obvio Hattori porque tambien soy su amigo"

"cuando"

"Ran me la presento"

"ya veo"

"hey pero no te enfades al menos ya lograras tu objetivo"

"bueno eso es cierto" dijo encogiendo los hombros

Mientras Shiho estaba hablando con sus amigas (son Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko y Aoko)

"¡FELICIDADES SHIHO!" dijeron Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko y Aoko

"muchas gracias pero también feliciten a Ran por que mañana será su Boda"

"es cierto ¡FELICIDADES RAN!" dijieron ellas tres

"muchas gracias a por cierto Sonoko como vas con Makoto"

"sigue viajando pero se que volverá"

"bien y tu Aoko cuando es tu Boda" pregunto Shiho

"un par de días y a ti Kazuha"

"de que" ella pregunto

"Heiji ya te proponio matrimonio"

"aun no" dijo con triztesa sabiendo que sus amigas ya van a tener una boda y una ya la tuvo

"no te preocupes" dijo Shiho

"si es cierto se que ya llegara el dia" dijo Ran

"tiene razón solo espera" dijo Sonoko

"y tendrás también tu boda" dijo Aoko

"muchas gracias a todas" dijo con una sonrisa

"de nada"

Siguió la fiesta pero los primeros que se fueron los padres de Shinichi que tenían que volver a Estados Unidos, los siguientes fue Ran y Shun por que mañana es su boda, los siguientes son Kazuha y Hattori, después fue Kaito y Aoko, y asi todos ya se fueron a sus casas para descansar

_El día siguiente_

Por fin llego también este día pues ya es la Boda de Ran y Shun y están Shinichi, Shiho, Hattori, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, Sonoko, Eri (la mama de Ran) y otros amigos y llego Ran también con un vestido de novia hermoso y fue acompañada por su papa, pasaron los mismos minutos en la boda anterior cuando estaba hablando el padre y dijo

"Shun Miyano aceptas a Ran Mouri como su esposa"

"acepto"

"y usted Ran Mouri acepta a Shun Miyano como su esposo"

"acepto"

"entonces los declaro Marido y mujer puede besar a la novia"

Igual Shun le dio un beso tierno a Ran y fueron en su auto (el auto de Shun lo compro 5 años después de que la organización fue derrotada) y fueron a su casa que compro Shun y también hubo fiesta y felicitaciones por la Boda, la fiesta duro igual que la anterior aun que esta vez estaban más cansados Shinichi, Shiho, Ran, Shun, Kaito, Aoko, Sonoko, Hattori y Kazuha por que estuvieron en dos bodas eso no fue malo pero las fiestas fue agotador

**FIN DEL CAPITULO **

lamento por no poner este capítulo es que estuve descansando jeje


	5. Luna de miel

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 5: LUNA DE MIEL**

Shiho se levanto un poco tarde y vio que no estaba Shinichi en la cama y fue a buscarlo y lo vio en la cocina el estaba preparando el desayuno, el vio a Shiho

"buenos días Shiho" dijo con una sonrisa

"buenos días Shinichi ¿a que hora te levantaste"

"mmmm bueno como a las 6:00 AM"

Shiho vio el reloj y eran las 8:12 AM

"y porque tan temprano"

"te lo diré después por ahora hay que comer"

"si"

Empezaron a comer, Shiho impresionada de la comida Shinichi le salió bien _nunca me imagine que cocinaba bien_ dijo en mente "sabe rico Shinichi"

"muchas gracias Shiho" dijo rascándose la cabeza

Paso una hora y se sentaron en el sofá

"y bien vas a contestar mi pregunta"

"bien es que vamos a las playas de México"

"como"

"si es nuestra luna de miel"

"y cuando vamos a ir"

"pues hoy"

"¡como!"

"es por eso que me levante temprano reserve nuestro apartamento"

"ya veo muchas gracias por llevarme"

"de nada"

Empezaron a empacar cerraron con llave la casa, tomaron un taxi y se fueron directo al aeropuerto para ir a Mexico

"estoy muy emocionada nunca e conocido a Mexico"

"es por eso que lo escogi dicen que son las mejores playas ahí"

"ya veo" dijo con una sonrisa "muchas gracias Shinichi" y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla

"de nada Shiho"

"atención, atención el avión que va a Mexico ya va a despegar" dijo un altavoz

"será mejor ya entrar"

"si vamos"

Llegaron al avión y despego pasaron como 1 hora con 30 minutos en llegar a Mexico

"por fin llegamos" dijo Shiho

"pues si ahora vamos a tomar un taxi"

"ok"

Llegaron al taxi y el conductor dijo

"a donde"

"que dijo" pregunto Shiho

"perdone señora pero usted es japonesa" dijo el conductor mexicano

Shinichi tradujo lo que dijo y ella asistió

"a que bien" dijo en japonés

"es que usted también es japonés"

"no señora soy mitad japonés y mexicano"

"ya veo"

"y repito la pregunta a donde"

"a si lo siento al hotel 5 estrellas (a si lo nombre jejeje)

"está bien" dijo con una sonrisa el conductor y fue directamente al hotel

"muchas gracias"

"de nada" y se retiro

Fueron al domiciio para decirle que aparto un apartamento, ya estaban llegando pero hubo una persona

"que dijo"

"no lo se"

Esas voces son de Ran y Shun

"¿Ran?" dijo Shinichi

"¿hermano?" dijo Shiho

Ellos reconocieron las voces y vieron a Shinichi y Shiho

"Shinichi, Shiho" dijo Ran

"¿que hacen aquí?"pregunto Shiho

"lo mismo preguntamos" dijo Shun

"pues bueno es nuestra luna de miel" dijo Shinichi agarrando el hombro de Shiho

"lo mismo aquí estamos" dijo Ran

"ya veo" dijo Shiho

"no me digas que también reservaron un apartamento aquí" dijo Shun

"si no fuera a si no estuviéramos aquí"

"buen punto pero tenemos un problema"

"no entendemos…"

"el leguaje" interrumpió Shinichi"

"si" dijo Ran"

"no te preocupes seguramente habrá una persona que sabe hablar japonés también" dijo Shiho

"bueno pregunta tu Kudo" dijo Shun

"vale" y él se fue al domicilio

"en que puedo ayudarlo" dijo en español

"vengo a una reserva de Shinichi Kudo" dijo en japonés

"usted es Shinichi Kudo" aun en español

El asistió por que escucho su nombre pensando que es el

"a si usted es japonés" dijo con una sonrisa y le dio la llave

"gracias"

"de nada señor" dijo en japonés

"usted habla japonés" dijo con sorpresa

"claro señor soy mitad Mexicano y Japones"

"ya veo gracias"

"de nada señor"

Shinichi se retiro

"ya esta"

"pero como lo hiciste Kudo" dijo Shun sorprendido

"ella es japonesa tambien"

"ya veo" dijo Ran

"bueno surte Miyano" dijo Shinichi llevando a Shiho a su apartamento

"bien ya es de noche" dijo Shiho

"ok vamos a descansar"

"si" se fueron a la cama a dormir esperando el mañana para divertirse en su luna de miel

_Al siguiente dia_

Se despertaron y se cambiaron para estrenar sus nuevos trajes de baño Shinichi solo llevaba un short de color naranja y Shiho un bikini color rosa, Shinichi se quedo de boca abierta viendo como se veía Shiho se ve igual cuanfo tenia 18, Shiho tambien se quedo casi en boca abierta viendo que aun Shinichi se ve muy fuerte

"te vez hermosa Shiho" dijo Shinichi sonrojado

"gracias" dijo Shiho con un rubor

"bueno hay que ir a la playa vamos"

"vale"

Se fueron a la playa y se encontraron a la otra pareja Shun llevaba un short negro y Ran un bikini blanco

"nos vemos de nuevo e Kudo"

"lo mismo digo y que pudiste quedarte"

"si"

"bueno no vine a discutir solo vine a descansar"

"tienes razón Kudo hay que descansar"

Después de que estaban en Tokio trabajando ellos se merecían un descanso al igual que Shiho y Ran empezaron a disfrutar del agua y relajarse en sus sillas todo tipo

_3 horas con 47 minutos después_

Ya casi se ponía apuesta de sol (jeje es que ellos salieron a la playa como a las 2:10) decidieron irse nadar en la alberca pero primero se mojaron para que no lleven la arena en su cuerpo y fueron a nadar un poco había demasiadas personas en la alberca, Shinichi sentía tristeza porque no pudo darse clavados al igual que Shun pero Shiho y Ran lo están disfrutando y a ellos les gustaba que sean felices asi que se olvidaron del clavado y mejor a divertirse

_9:50 PM_

Ya es muy tarde así que mejor fueron a su apartamento de todos modos ellos no se van a quedar tanto tiempo en México se van en la noche del siguiente dia

"vaya dia no Shinichi" dijo Shiho ya con la pijama

"si aun que mala noticia nos vamos al la noche del siguiente día"

"si eso es lo malo" dijo con una tristeza por ver solo 2 días México

Shinichi vio su tristeza y fue abrazarla

"descuida podremos visitar otra vez a México" dijo Shinichi

"muchas gracias" dijo ella y lo beso

Ellos se quedaron por un tiempo besándose, se separaron y Shinichi apago la luz por que ya es hora de dormir, Shinichi le dio un beso a Shiho como de buenas noches pero para ella sintió algo y duro mucho ese beso, Shiho abrió su boca un poco para que pueda pasar su lengua a la de Shinichi, se separaron po que le faltaba aire, Shinichi la llevo en la cama y otra vez empesaron a besarse como tuvieron pasión y ellos dos hicieron el amor

_El siguiente día_

Ellos se despertaron por el rayo de sol y se vieron abrasados

"buenos días" dijo Shinichi

"buenos días… cariño" dijo Shiho con un rubor por decirle asi

Shinichi sonrio y se fueron a bañar pero le gano Shiho

_1 hora con 24 minutos después_

Ellos estaban en un restaurante pidiendo su comida (es que Shinichi ya pudo entender el lenguaje español ), Shiho se sentía mareada

"estas bien" pregunto Shinichi con preocupación

"si estoy bien no te preocupes" dijo mientras comían

_2 horas después_

Shiho se sentía aun más mareada y sentía que iba a vomitar y fue al baño, Shinichi se preocupo y le dijo

"sería mejor que fuera al hospital"

"si seria mejor pero mejor regresemos a Tokyo ahí podre entender mejor"

"ok"

Dicho esto fueron a empacar otra vez y compraron sus boletos hacia Tokyo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	6. La gran sorpresa

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 6: LA GRAN SORPRESA**

Llegaron a Tokyo pero Shiho se sentía aun mal, Shinichi le envió al doctor y decidió esperar

_15 minutos después_

Shiho salió del consultorio, su cara se vei muy sorprendida

"Shiho ¿Qué paso, que tienes?" dijo Shinichi con preocupación

Ella vio su cara y le dijo "te lo dire llegando a la casa vale"

"ok"

Llegaron al auto, Shinichi bien preocupado de lo que pasa solo pensando en sus mareos, Shiho no savia como explicarle pero ella se sentía feliz pero no sabía cómo lo tomara, llegaron a la casa, se sentaron en el sofá y Shinichi de nuevo le pregunto

"Shiho ¿Qué tienes?"

Ella solo suspiro y dijo "Shinichi…." Después sonrio "yo… yo estoy embarazada"

Shinichi con los ojos muy abiertos por haber escuchado esas tres palabras

_Flashback_

_En el domicilio el doctor empeso a revisar de que tenia Shiho y lo descubrió_

"_¿Qué tengo doctor?" pregunto Shiho_

"_señorita no sé como lo tomara" dijo el doctor_

"_dígalo ya doctor que tengo" dijo con preocupación_

"_señorita usted esta embarazada"_

_Shiho se quedo impresionada_

"_pero también hay otra cosa y es…"_

_Fin del flashback_

"voy a ser padre" dijo Shinichi con alegría

"si Shinichi" dijo también con alegría

El la abraso de felicidad

"pero" dijo Shiho

"que pasa" dijo otra vez con preocupación

"es que no solo es uno"

"de que hablas" dijo y después se sorprendió "no me digas que"

"si Shinichi son dos"

"dos niños" dijo otra ves abrazandola

"hay que avisarles a todos vale"

"si voy a llamar a Hattori, Kaito, tu hermano y mis papas"

"yo voy a llamar a Agasa, Kazuha, Sonoko y Aoko"

Empezaron a llamar para que vinieran a su casa pero Shun y Ran no estaban en su casa y no están en su luna de miel se fueron junto con ellos eso les pareció raro y los demás con aburrimiento no savia de lo que pasaba así decidieron mejor ir de lo que pasa o una cosa mala va pasar después

_1 hora con 47 minutos después_

Llegaron todos exepto Shun y Ran que aun no estan

"y bien para que nos quisieron" dijeron todos los invitados

"les tenemos una noticia y es…"dijo Shinichi y en ese momento Shiho se levanto

"estoy embarazada y son dos niños" dijo ella

Todos imprecionados por lo que dijo Shiho

"voy a ser abuela" dijo Yukiko rompiendo el silencio

"vamos a ser tíos" dijeron Hatori, Kazuha, Aoko, Sonoko y Kaito

Agasa se acerco a Shiho y le dijo "felicidades Shiho"

"gracias Agasa" dijo con una sonrisa

Yusaku se acerco a su hijo diciéndole "felicidades hijo"

"gracias papa" también con una sonrisa

"bien 20 días festejaremos" dijo Yukiko

"si tiene razón señora Kudo" dijo Aoko

"bien no veremos mañana" dijo Yukiko

"nos vemos" dijeron los demás"

"adiós" dijeron Shinichi y Shiho

Después de que se fueran Shiho se puso triste, Shinichi la vio y savia que es

"no te preocupes seguramente se lo dirán" dijo el poniendo su mano en su hombro

"tienes razón" dijo con una sonrisa "gracias" y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Así ellos esperaron mañana para el festejo

_1 día después_

Ellos estaban desayunando pensando en que estaban planeando faltaban 19 días para el festejo y 14 días para saber el sexo de los hijos de Shiho y Shinichi pues se decidieron seguir normalmente sus trabajos pero paso algo cuando llegaron a sus trabajos lo extraño es que Shun no estaba trabajando ahora y Ran tampoco por que el empleo de Ran está cerca del empleo de Shiho y la otra cosa es…

_En el departamento de policía de Japón (ya saben de que estoy hablando verdad)_

Shinichi llego normal pensando que está pasando con Shun y Ran llego a la oficin donde estaba el inspector megure (hay por fin hablo de el jeje) y todos los policías y detectives se quedaron viendo a Shinichi como bicho raro el se sentó para trabajar y pensar sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Shun se quedo pensando que no vio a la detective Sato acercándole junto con Takagi (bien ya los meto en esta historia)

"oye Kudo por que no nos dijiste esa noticia" dijo Sato

"¿de que hablas?"

"a venga Kudo no lo ocultes" dijo Takagi

"no enserio de que"

Todos se acercaron hasta el inspector megure

"de que tu esposa está embarazada" dijo Sato con ojos serios

El se quedo en shock de lo que dijo Sato

"eh… de..de que hablas Sato" dijo Shinichi agitando los brazos

"no te hagas el tonto con nosotros lo sabemos" dijo Megure

El acepto la derrota

"quien les dijo"

"a entonces es cierto" Dijo Sato

"no has contestado mi pregunta Sato"

Ella encogió los hombros y suspiro "fue Sonoko la vimos por aquí y le preguntamos por ese humor y lo dijo todo"

_Sonoko me las vas a pagar_ dijo en mente casi frunciendo un ceño

"si está bien"

"y también nos dijo que son 2"dijo Sato

_Esta vez te pasaste Sonoko_ demando otra vez en mente y esta vez su frunció un ceño

_En el laboratorio de Tokyo_

Shiho llego normal pero cuando llego vio a todos los científicos viéndola rara ella pensaba que pasa algo malo, ella se sento y abrió su libro para continuar con su investigación, un científico se le acerco

"vaya vaya Miyano por que no nos dijiste"

Ella se quedo rara

"de que hablas" dijo en tono frio

El le dio un codazo leve al hombro de Shiho "no lo ocultes todos lo sabemos" dicho esto todos se pararon viendo a Shiho

"qu… que sabes"

"de que tu marido te embarazo" dijo con una sonrisa

Ella también quedo en estado Shock de que sabían que ella esta embarazada

"eh.. no… no estoy embarazada" mintió para que no lo descubran

"entonces por qué sobas tu pansa" dijo apuntando su mano que estaba en la pansa

"este… bueno… tengo un dolor de estomago"

Hablo una científica igual apuntando otra vez su mano en la pansa "pero en un dolor de estomago sobas demasiado la pansa pero las embarazadas lo soban lentamente para no dañar a sus hijos"

Shiho si se estaba sobando la pansa lentamente y acepto su derrota, suspiro y dijo

"si tienen razón estoy embarazada"

"lo sabíamos" dijeron todos los científicos en la sala

Ella se que pensando de que lo sabían todos "¿Quién les dijo?"

"un adulto con piel morada parecía que el supiera que estuvieras ahí" dijo el científico "o parece que ese es tu marido" dijo con una sonrisa

"no no es él, el moreno es un detective de Osaka, mi marido es un detective de Tokyo" dijo con un tono frio _maldito Hattori me las vas a pagar por esto_ maldijo Shiho en su mente casi frunciendo un ceño

"así que es Shinichi Kudo"

"si"

"vaya que suerte tienes eeee" dijo con una sonrisa dándole codazos leves en el hombro "además el nos dijo que son 2 niños ¿no es cierto?"

_Hablas demasiado Hattori no te perdonare_ maldijo otra vez frunciendo un ceño

"bien bien no te enojes ya nos vamos" se retiraron para no enfurecer a Shiho

Ella suspiro y siguió trabajando

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

bien en el siguiente capitulo ya mostraran si es niño o niña


	7. La noticia y festejo

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 7: LA NOTICIA Y FESTEJO**

Por fin pasaron los 14 dias, Shinichi llevo a Shiho al hospital y se quedo esperando para saber si uno es niño o niña u otro igual, mientras Shinichi esperaba empezó a pensar de por qué no están Ran y Shun, es raro que Shun faltaba 15 dias al igual de Ran

_30 minutos después_

Shiho salió y vio a Shinichi con la cabeza naja si algo está pasando, ella se aproximo hacia a el para decirle que le pasaba

"Shinichi ¿Qué esta pasando?"

El levanto la cara vio la hora y le dijo "a lo siento es que estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que saliste" dijo rascándose la cabeza

"y ¿en que estabas pensando?" ella pregunto con curiosidad

"una investigación" mintió para no sentirla mal por la desaparición de su hermano y de su mejor amiga "¿y?"

"¿y que?"

"que son"

"a si este es un niño y una niña"

"que bien"

"si pero…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

_Flashback_

"_Ya esta señorita" dijo el doctor_

"_y bien doctor que son"_

"_es un niño y una niña"_

_Ella sonrió_

"_pero…"_

"_que pasa doctor esta pasando algo mal"_

"_no no eso es que no me esperaba esto pero sus bebes crecen mas de lo inesperado parece que va a disminuir 2 meses"_

"_ya veo y es algo malo que sea asi"_

"_no señorita"_

"_gracias doctor" dicho esto ella se retiro_

_Fin del flashback_

"ya veo" dijo Shinichi

"si"

"bien hay que regresar"

"vale"

_12 minutos después_

Llegaron a casa y vieron que tienen mesanjes en el teléfono y empezaron a escuchar

"usted tiene 6 mensajes" dijo el altavoz

El primero es de Kazuha

"hola Shiho y también a ti Kudo como les va oigan me llaman para decirme que si son niño y niña vale nos vemos ¡Bye!"

Los demás mensajes son los mismos de que uno es niño y niña, los dos son niños o los dos son niñas los demás emnsajes son los que les dijo sobre de que Shiho está embarazada, después que ellos escucharon empesaron a llamar para decirles la noticia fue un largo tiempo en decirles y decidieron irse ya a dormir

_1 día después_

Llegaron a sus trabajos normales rogando que no lo interrumpieran

_En el departamento de policía de Japón_

Shinichi llego normal y otra vez que no está Shun ya lleva 16 días en faltar y los demás agentes se le quedaron otra vez viéndolo

"Ahora que quieren" dijo Shinichi con un tono frio

"que respondas una pregunta" dijo otra vez Sato interrogando a Shinichi

"¿te dijo Sonoko?"

"si y bien que son"

"eso descúbrelo Sato" dijo y se sento

"nada de eso Kudo dime"

"¿para que quieres saberlo?"

"si no se podre equivocarme en su regalo"

"vale vale"

Shinichi les explico al igual Shiho le paso con los científicos pero ella tampoco vio a Ran llego al limite

_Llegando a la residencia Kudo y Miyano_

Ellos llegaron cansados solo abrieron sus puertas y derrpente todos los invitados hasta los agentes y los científicos saltaron diciendo "¡SORPRESA!"

"a que viene este festejo"

"que no lo sabe hijo"

"vaya vaya el detective más famoso no lo sabe" dijo Hattori

"si sé que es pero por qué temprano no dijeron que en 19 dias exactamente 4 dias para el festejo"

"si lo sabemos pero quisimos hacerlo de una vez" dijo Aoko

"vale muchas gracias" dijeron los dos

"Hattori puedo hablar contigo"

"e claro"

Se fueron a una sala

"Sonoko podernos hablar un momento"

"ok"

Se fueron a otra sala

_2 minutos después_

Salió Shinichi y Sonoko de la sala, sonoko tenía los hombros encogidos, después Shiho y Hattori, Shiho solo suspiro y Hattori con los hombros encogidos y casi un chipote en la cabeza

Después de que hablaron festejaron pero no estaban Ran y Shun les preguntaron si lo vieron pero no lo han visto cada vez fue raro y no contestaban a sus llamadas

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	8. Dos nuevas familias

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 8: DOS NUEVAS FAMILIAS**

Pasaron 7 meses desde que Shiho está embarazada y ya se le nota, Shinichi está muy atento si a Shiho se le rompa la fuente e ir al hospital pero fue normal todos los días del séptimo mes

"¿como estas Shiho?" dijo Shinichi

"estoy bien no te preocupes"

"estas segura"

"si" dijo con una sonrisa

Shinichi suspiro y se fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, ella se sentó y empezó a leer una revista para matar el tiempo

_En la noche_

Shinichi fue al baño para lavarse los dientes al igual Shiho, después de eso ellos se pusieron sus pijamas (jejeje es que no tuve elección jejeje) y se decidieron a dormir, Shinichi tenía un sueño en que ya estaban con sus hijos y Shiho

_En el sueño_

_Shiho está en una sala oscura y escuho una voz_

"_cuanto tiempo Sherry"_

_Esa voz se le hacia conocido_

"_¡GIN!"_

"_vaya no me has olvidado"_

"_¿cómo escapaste?"_

"_te dije que nunca escaparas de mi ni de la organización" dijo Gin ignorando su pregunta "como sea ahora vamos a jugar"_

"_¿de qué hablas?"_

_Después de eso se encendió una luz y estaba una persona atada en una silla esta muy adolorido y esa persona es Shinichi, ella se sorprendió de que lo atrapo_

"_que significa esto"_

_Después otra luz se encendió y están dos sillas y dos niños atados con temor es un niño y una niña diciéndole a Shiho_

"_mamá quien es esa persona"_

_Shiho en shock de que su amante esta atado y tambien sus hijos_

"_que estas planeando Gin"_

_El sonrió y saco un arma "tu decides Sherry"_

"_¿de qué hablas?"_

"_vas a decidir a quien voy a matar a ese detective" dijo apuntando a Shinichi "oo a tus hijos" esta vez apuntando a sus hijos_

_Shiho estaba confundida no savia que hacer ella ama a Shinichi y no quiere perderlo pero sus hijos le importan mucho que tampoco no quiere perderlos_

"_mátame" dijo Shinichi_

_Gin apunto a Shinichi diciéndole "como tú quieres detective"_

"_porque Shinichi" dijo con triztesa_

"_porque me importa tu vida y la de nuestros hijos"_

"_pero no quiero perderte" dijo casi llorando_

"_lo siento" dijo cerrando los ojos dispuesto para morir_

"_adiós para siempre detective" dijo Gin sonriendo apuntando a su cabeza y disparo_

"_¡SHINICHIIIIIIII!"_

_Fin del sueño_

Ella se despertó con sudor y casi con dificultad de respirar, Shinichi también despertó por el grito de Shiho

"que pasa" dijo levantándose con preocupación

Ella abrazo a Shinichi con fuerza

"¿una pesadilla?"

"si" dijo ella pero está llorando

"es de ellos verdad" dijo también abrazándola

"si de que te tenía que decidir quién muere si tu o nuestros hijos y que te sacrificaste por nuestros hijos yo no quería intente detenerlo pero disparo" dijo aun llorando

"no te preocupes sabes que yo te protegeré y también a nuestros hijos no dejare que te los toquen"

"pero temo que mueras"

"tu vida y la de nuestros hijos me importa mucho de todos modos si muero serás un testigo y a Gin lo mandaran a la muerte"

"pero ese no es el caso" llora mas "no quiero perderte tu vida me importa más al igual que nuestros hijos, jamás quiero que mueras" dijo ella soltando mas lagrimas

El la deja de abrazar y la separo para ver su cara, limpio sus lágrimas y le dijo "tampoco no quiero perderte, te prometo que nunca moriré" dijo con una sonrisa

"muchas gracias Shinichi" ella otra vez lo abrazo "te amo"

"yo también te amo Shiho"

En 2 minutos después, Shiho sentía un dolor

"¿estás bien?" dijo en un tono preocupado

"creo que se me rompió la fuente"

"¡COMO! Bien vamos al hospital"

"si"

El se cambio rápido y también Shiho con las fuerzas que tenia, cuando llegaron al auto Shiho aviso a todos de lo que paso y tambien ellos se dirigieron a su auto para llegar al hospital, Shinichi conducía rápido y por fin llego al hospital diciéndole lo que paso, empezaron a esperar el que esta mas preocupado es Shinichi si es que ella está bien, después de unos minutos salió el doctor

"el esposo de la señorita Miyano"

"si soy yo" contesto Shinichi

"felicidades usted ya es padre"

"enserio" dijo con una sonrisa

"si la señorita Miyano está en su dormitorio con sus hijos"

"esta bien gracias" dicho esto Shinichi se retiro hacia la habitación donde esta Shiho

Mientras llegaba vio un dormitorio abierto y su sorpresa ahí vio a Shun y Ran, Ran está en la cama sosteniendo en sus brazos a una bebe y Shun sentado sonriendo

"¿Miyano, Ran?"

Esa voz se les hiso familiar Shun y Ran voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Shinichi

"¿Kudo?"

"¿Shinichi?"

"cuanto tiempo"

"si ha pasado meses"

"¿en donde estaban?"

Después de que dijo Shinichi eso, Shun volteo hacia la bebe

"es que tuvimos una bebe y no podíamos salir de la casa"

"¡COMO! Ran estaba embarazada también"

"si no llamamos porque nuestro teléfono ya no servía… oye Kudo ¿a que te refieres tambien?"

"si es cierto y además ¿qué haces aquí?"

"bueno este Shiho también estaba embarazada"

"¡COMO!" dijieron Shun y Ran

"es que ustedes ya tienen un niño o niña

"dirás que tenemos"

"no me digas…" dijo Ran

"si Ran son dos" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡COMO!"

"y que son" pregunto Ran

"son un niño y una niña"

"ya veo"

"la tuya es…"

"una niña" dijo Shun

"¿y cómo la nombraron?"

"Ai" dijo Ran

"¿por qué ese nombre?"

"es que Shiho y yo nos conocimos así con su nombre falso" dijo Ran

"y yo tambien a si conocí a mi hermana"

"ya veo… bueno tengo que irme nos vemos"

"nos vemos

Shinichi corrió hacia la habitación y la encontró acostada y dos camas pequeñas

"Shiho"

"a Shinichi" dijo con una sonrisa

"estas bien"

"como siempre" después volteo a las dos camas pequeñas

Shinichi fue a ver a sus hijos y los vio ahí dormidos, el niño se parecía a Shinichi y la niña a Shiho

"¿Cómo los llamaremos?" pregunto Shinichi

"solo se un nombre para nuestro niño" dijo Shiho

"y ¿Cuál es?"

"le nombraremos Conan es que ese nombre me hace recordar nuestras aventuras juntos"

"ya veo"

"y ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestra hija?"

"se que nombre va ser"

"déjame adivinar ¿Ai?"

"ya nos ganaron el nombre"

"¿Quién?"

"tu hermano y Ran"

"están aquí… para verme"

"no es que Ran estaba también embarazada y tuvieron a una niña"

"a si que la nombraron Ai ¿verdad"

"si"

"ya veo y ¿Cuál nombre va ser?"

"su nombre va ser Akemi"

"la de mi hermana"

"si"

"muchas gracias Shinichi"

Después alguien toco la puerta, Shinichi la abrió y vio que es Shun le dejo pasar y otra vez vio a su hermana

"hermano" dijo con felicidad

"hermana" dicho esto se abrazaron

"en donde estabas"

"en casa"

"por el embarazo de tu esposa"

"si ¿te dijo Kudo verdad?"

"si"

"bien Ran te envía saludos" dicho esto vio a los niños de Shinichi y Shiho

"se ven iguales a ustedes" dijo Shun

"gracias" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"bien me tengo que ir nos vemos hermana también a ti Kudo"

Shun se retiro

"descansa tuviste una noche larga"

"si tienes razón" dicho esto se durmió al igual Shinichi en una silla

Esta noche fue especial para las dos parejas ya que nació dos nuevas familias en Tokyo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	9. El secuestro

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 9: EL SECUESTRO**

Shiho ya esta mas tranquila de que no le paso algo malo a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, siguieron con sus vidas normales, aun que Shhio y Shinichi les costó trabajo a cuidar a sus hijos que son dos y como van a trabajar entonces cada quien faltara para cuidarlos mientras él otro trabaja, también esto hiso Shun y Ran para cuidarlo, pasaron días y meses también e incluso dos años, ya es de noche todos estaban listos para dormir

_En una calle_

Estaban dos personas corriendo en una calle escondiéndose parece que escapaban de la policía

"búsquenlos no deben estar lejos saben que estos hombres son los mas peligrosos ¡búsquenlos ahora!"

"¡SI SEÑOR!"

Esos hombres se escondieron muy bien que la policía no los econtro es un hombre con pelo amarillo largo y el otro llevaba gafas y su pelo negro (ya saben quienes son verdad)

"bien pudimos escapar"

"si"

"y ahora que hermano"

Esas personas son los mismos Gin y Vodka pudieron escapar de la prisión, voltearon a una tiendo y vieron la tele anunciando en las noticias

"bueno nuestro informe de ultima Shinichi Kudo el detective famoso y Shiho Miyano la científica famosa dicen que ellos han tenido hijos y son dos, tambien hablando esto tambien el detective famoso Shun Miyano y la actriz famosa Ran Mouri tambien tienen una hija eso todo buenas noches"

Gin sonrió "sé lo que voy a hacer"

"vengarte de estos estúpidos que nos derrotaron"

"no me lo recuerdes Vodka pagaran por eliminarnos ahora vamos hacerlos sufrir

"estas diciendo que…"

"si Vodka vamos a secuestrar a eso mocosos" dijo con una sonrisa

"cuando empezamos

Gin explico todo su plan para atrapar a Conan, Akemi y Ai

"muy bien solo faltan 2 dias para el secuestro"

"bien"

Ellos se fueron a un refugio que no los encuentre la policía

_2 días después_

Las dos familias fueron a comprar de comer Conan y Ai parece llevase muy bien como amigos al igual con Akemi

"¡mamá, mamá!"

"que pasa Conan" dijo Shiho

"puedo ir donde están los juguetes"

"si puedes" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡mamá tambien puedo ir con mi hermano!"

"si Akemi"

Después siguió Ai

"¡mamá!"

"si Ai" dijo Ran

"puedo preguntarte una cosa"

"déjame adivinar quieres ir con Conan y Akemi aver los juguetes ¿verdad?"

"si mama puedo ir"

"claro ve con ellos"

"gracias mama"

Ai fue con su mejor amigo, Conan estaban viendo los juguetes y pensó que en su cumpleaños podrían darle uno de estos, Ai vio que estaba pensando y se acerco a el

"Conan"

El volteo y luego sonrió "a hola Ai ¿qué sucede?"

"¿en que estabas pensando?"

"a nada interesante jeje…"

"ya veo"

Después fueron caminando a buscar a Akemi , despus escucharon un grito y ese grito es de Akemi, Shinichi y Shiho también reconocieron ese grito y empezaron a correr al igual Conan y Ai, Conan y Ai llegaron primero y vieron a un hombre de negro atrapando a Akemi, el intento salvar a su hermana pero Gin también lo atrapo y vio a Ai y ella tambien grito y Gin la alcanso a atrapar, Shun y Ran tambien corrieron después de ese grito, ellos cuatro llegaron y vieron a los hombres de negro y a sus hijos también pero dormidos

"nos volvemos a ver Sherry"

"¡GIN, VODKA!"

Gin rio

"dejalos" dijo Shinichi acercándose a el

"yo no haría eso si fuera tu detective" después Gin saco un arma apuntando a Conan y Vodka a Ai

"maldito" dijo Shun

"si quieres volver a verlos uno de ustedes va a sacrificarse por ellos" dijo con una sonrisa "solo dos personas"

Shiho sorprendida casi es igual que en su pesadilla de que Shinichi se sacrificaría

"yo lo hare" dijo Shinichi

_No… ¡NO! Se ha vuelto en realidad_ dijo en mente Shiho

"y yo" dijo Shun

"bien nos veremos en el muelle" dicho esto lanzo una bomba de humo y desaparecieron

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**


	10. El plan

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 10: EL PLAN**

Desde que desapareció Gin y Vodka, Shinichi fue rápidamente a su casa para formar el plan cuando llegaron…

"porque" dijo Shiho

"que" dijo Shinichi

"porque te sacrificaste me prometiste que no murieras"

El se acerco y le agarro el hombro "quien dijo que yo voy a morir"

"si hermana nosotros no planeamos sacrificarnos"

"venimos aquí para formar un plan para rescartarlos"

"ya veo" dijeron Shiho y Ran (Ran también estaba preocupada de perder a Shun)

"bien ahora hay que pensar"

"primero debemos ir a la policía" informo Shinichi

"que pasa Kudo tienes miedo"

"no es eso es para saber si el jefe sigue ahí"

"vale"

Fueron directamente hacia la prisión y preguntaron si el jefe de la organización sigue ahí, y si los que no estaban son Gin y Vodka, les explico todo lo del secuestro y que si terminaran los atraparan, después fueron a sus casas a planear como van a rescatar a Conan, Akemi y Ai tardaron mucho ya casi es la hora del sacrificio y por fin lo planearon están listos para la batalla final que van a tener con Gin y Vodka

_14 minutos_

"listos" dijo Shun

"si" respondieron los tres

"bien allá vamos de nuevo"

Fueron al muelle Shun y Shinichi, Shiho y Ran también están yendo al muelle pero a escondidas para funcionar su plan y terminar con esto de una vez por todas

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Lamento que fue corto jejeje ya se acerca el final


	11. La batalla de nuevo

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 11: LA BATALLA (DE NUEVO)**

Ya están en sus posiciones listos para detener a los últimos miembros de la organización, Shiho y Ran estaban escondidas al igual que la policía, Shinichi y Shun están esperando y en un almacén ellos aparecieron, como Shiho y Ran lo vio salir del almacén y estaban seguros que están ahí sus hijos y fueron en sigilo al almacen para rescatarlos, Shinichi y Shun vieron que estaban entrando al almacén como en el plan ahora solo hay que entretenlos

"que hay de Sherry y ángel" dijo Gin en un tono frio

"ellas no vinieron"

"porque razón"

"no quieren vernos muertos"

"ya veo" dijo Vodka

"no importa de todos modos sabemos en donde viven ustedes dos" dijo Gin

El plan de Gin y Vodka es como paso secuestrar a los niños y decirles que se sacrifiquen, Gin quería ver a Shiho sufrir ver a su amado muerto al igual para Ran y lo cumplió ahora el los va ver más sufrir exactamente el no los va entregar los va a asesinar después ir a su casa y asesinarlas tambien era un plan para eliminar a la familia Kudo - Miyano y la familia Miyano – Mouri

_En el almacen_

Shiho y Ran están buscándolos por todo el almacén antes de que Gin y Vodka asesinen a Shinichi y Shun, buscaron por todas partes muy desesperadas rogando que el tiempo sea lento para buscarlos, llegaron a un armario lo abrieron y ahí están dormidos Conan, Ai y Akemi las sacaron y empezaron a correr saliendo del almacen ya llegando a la entrada caminaron en sigilo aun están Gin y Vodka conversando con Shinichi y Shun

_A fuera_

Shinichi y Shun vieron que salían Shiho y Ran con los niños después ya esta listo para atrapar a Gin y Vodka

"bien ya es la hora" dijo Gin sacando un arma al igual Vodka sacando su arma

"fue un placer conocerte detectives" dijo apuntando a Shinichi y Shun

" lo mismo te decimos Gin" dijeron al mismo tiempo

Rápidamente Shinichi saco su cinturón era increíble que aun funcionaba y le quedaba, inflo el balón pero muy grande cubriendo a Shinichi y Shun al contacto de las balas, otra vez Shinichi saco un balón para golpearle a Gin y Shun con su sombrero directo a Vodka pero su suerte termino ellos pudieron esquivar sus ataques y escaparon a su auto 356ª (si preguntan de cómo consigiuio otra vez su auto la respuesta es que lo guardaron en una de sus guaridas), Shinichi y Shun salieron a perseguirlos pero también Shiho y Ran quieren ir con ellos, fueron los cuatro al perseguir al porche 356ª negro y acabar con esto, Conan, Ai y Akemi están con la policía bajo su protección

_En la persecución_

El auto de Shinichi (no dije como es así que es un acura RSX color rojo) empezó a seguir al auto de Gin, después Gin saco un arma disparándole al auto de Shinichi podía esquivarlos fácilmente, Shun tenía un arma y le empezó a disparar a los neumáticos cada tiro de ellos fallaba, llegaron al mismo lugar donde cayó el helicóptero de la organización, por fin Shun acertó su tiro y descontrolo al auto de Gin y el otro neumático tambien y dejo al auto inmóvil, Gin y Vodka corrieron al edificio para no ser atrapados, Shinichi, Shiho, Ran y Shun los siguieron hasta que llegaron al tejado no tenían escapatoria, están atrapados, llegaron y vieron a Gin y Vodka viendo el vacio

"se acabo Gin" dijo Shinichi

"imposible debió funcionar mi plan ya estaba a punto de eliminarlos ¡maldición!" dijo Gin

"ni en tus sueños Gin" dijo otra vez Shinichi

"a veces no funciona lo que quieres" dijo Shiho

"aun sea perfecto" dijo Shun

"y más largo" dijo Ran

"siempre puede fallar" dijeron los cuatros (uaa otra vez puso como el la uno en el edificio

"ahora que hermano" dijo Vodka con preocupación

"ya lo saves Vodka"

Lo mismo que paso en el edificio apuntando a Shiho y Ran otra vez pero Shinichi y Shun alcanzaron dispararle al arma dejándolo caer

"¡maldición!" dijo Gin

Llego la policía más rápido de lo inesperado y arrestaron a Gin pero esta vez fue mandado directamente a la muerte al igual Vodka , Megure empezó a demandar a Shinichi y a Shun por usar un arma

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

ya el siguiente capitulo termira mi segunda historia jeje gracias por leerlo


	12. Vida normal por ahora

**DOS AMORES 2: LA FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO FINAL: VIDA NORMAL… POR AHORA**

Todo termino por fin la organización ya no existe todos están a salvo, Shinichi y Shiho con sus trabajos normales, Shun y Ran tambien, sus hijos en la escuela, por fin libres dela organización no mas trampas, no mas asesinatos de ellos y no mas pesadillas para Shiho, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad pero Shun y Ran se van de Japón van directo a Rusia esto se puso mal Shiho de ver a su hermano lejos donde vive pero de todos modos siempre le recordara al igual que su mejor amiga pero antes de irse se fueron a la boda de Hattori y Kazuha que por fin la pareja se caso, Ai se siente muy mal de saber que se va y ya no va a volver a ver a su mejor amigo ella se enamoro de Conan, Conan tambien esta muy triste por que su mejor amiga se va y también el se enamoro de Ai , eso le dolia ambos pero no había opción para se despidieron y partieron en el avión directo hacia Rusia

_En un lugar de Corea de norte_

Una mansión esta un mayodormo y un niño de 8 años (el le gana de edad a Conan y Ai)

"señor"

"si que pasa"

"tengo noticias para usted"

"cuales son"

"señor su tío el que trabaja en una organización a muerto" (ese es Gin)

"ya veo"

"los atrapo unos llamado Shinichi Kudo y Shun Miyano junto con sus esposas Shiho Miyano y Ran Moruri

"eh oído de Shiho dice mi tío que la empezó a buscarla por traición"

"ya veo señor"

"pagaron por atraparlo"

"señor he oído que tienen hijos ya"

"muy bien eliminare primero a ellos así los aniquilare a ese Kudo y Miyano"

"bien señor pero la familia Miyano y Mouri se fue de Japón y fue a Rusia"

"entonces esperare 16 años para ir a Japón"

"está bien señor si nos dé molestia me retiro"

"si puedes irte"

_Pagaran por haberle hecho esto a mi tío formare otra organización y actuare para eliminarlos a todos ellos_ pensó ese niño _desde ahora yo tomare el nombre de Gin_

_**CONTINUARA**_

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

Bien aquí acabo la segunda historia la tercera hablara esta vez de sus hijos bien muchas gracias por leer mis historias ahora una noticia "Dos amores 3" se estrenara el 28 de agosto por qué regresamos a clase y no tendré tiempo de hacer mis episodios así diciendo termino Gracias por su compresión... a se me olvidaba NOTA: exactamente Shun fue adoptado por la familia Miyano y le pusieron su apellido, Akemi se lo dijo de todos modos conservo el apellido pero el no es de la familia Miyano exactamente... bien ahora si eso es todo


End file.
